dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 2
* Solovar * Superman (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Wildfire Supporting Characters: * Alexander Luthor * Harbinger * Monitor * Pariah Villains: * Anti-Monitor, * Doctor Polaris * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * Joker * Psimon * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Shadow Demons Other Characters: * Embra * Harold J. Standish * Lart * Ne-Ahn Locations: * Earth-AD :*Tiger Empire :*New York City :*Statue of Liberty * Earth-One :*Atlantis (Pre-Cataclysm) :*Gotham City :*Metropolis (1985) ::*Daily Planet :*Metropolis (2985) ::*Plaza Square * Earth-Three * Oa * Monitor's Satellite Items: * Batarang * Joker Gas * Medusa Mask * Central Power Battery | Cast1 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast3 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast4 = Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast5 = Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast6 = Gim Allon (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast7 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast8 = Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast9 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast10 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast11 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast12 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast13 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast14 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast15 = Lyla Michaels (New Earth) | Cast16 = Joker (Earth-One) | Cast17 = Kamandi (Earth-AD) | Cast18 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast19 = Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast20 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast21 = Tinya Wazzo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast22 = Psimon (New Earth) | Cast23 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast23 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast24 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast25 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Location1 = Earth-AD | Location2 = Tiger Empire | Location3 = New York City | Location4 = Earth-One | Location5 = Atlantis | Location6 = Gotham City | Location7 = Metropolis | Location8 = Daily Planet | Location9 = Earth-Three | Location10 = Statue of Liberty | Location11 = Monitor's Satellite | Location12 = Oa | Item1 = Batarang | Item2 = Medusa Mask | Item3 = Central Power Battery | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Crisis on Infinite Earths is a twelve-issue limited series. It is the first DC series of its kind to be referred to as a maxi-series. The Crisis storyline ties into every existing DC title published at this time (See Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover for a full listing of corresponding issues). * Anthro, Embra, Lart and Ne-Ahn appeared last in ''Anthro'' #6. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #350. His strange appearance in this issue is explained in detail in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #8. * Kamandi appeared last in ''DC Comics Presents'' #64. * Power Ring appears in a cameo flashback of the destruction of Earth-Three from ''Crisis'' #1. * Raven appears on a video display screen only. | Trivia = * The Monitor makes reference to a new Doctor Light. This would be Kimiyo Hoshi. * It is revealed in this issue that Pariah is from the very first Earth to be destroyed by the antimatter wave. * Ironically, Superman of Earth-Two is the first hero to converse with Kamandi. Kamandi is in fact the descendent of Earth-AD's counterpart to Superman. | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }}